


Пять раз, когда Стива приводили к Дэнни, и один раз, когда он пришёл сам

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.<br/>Беты: their-law, Molly_Malone.<br/>Иллюстрация Bri An <a href="http://monalizetta.tumblr.com/post/114332006672/hospital-au-which-was-made-for-this-amazing-fic">здесь</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Стива приводили к Дэнни, и один раз, когда он пришёл сам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.  
> Беты: their-law, Molly_Malone.  
> Иллюстрация Bri An [здесь](http://monalizetta.tumblr.com/post/114332006672/hospital-au-which-was-made-for-this-amazing-fic)

1.

За три месяца никого на этом чёртовом острове не покусали акулы.

Серьёзно?

Это же Оаху — много завлекающего бла-бла-бла и самые опасные пляжи гавайского архипелага. Наверняка природа копит силы для масштабного наступления, а в перерыве — пакостничает по-мелкому. Так что травмпункт (второго уровня!) Королевского медицинского центра в основном занимается последствиями пьяных драк и ожогами от медуз. Дэнни не понимал, как можно плескаться в полной микробов воде, в которой плавают мерзкие желеподобные пластиковые пакеты.

Не забыть бы про порезы от кораллов, ведь обязательно нужно потрогать, а ещё лучше — наступить на то, к чему прикасаться вообще нельзя. Несчастные кораллы, это же так обидно: один полудурок — и целая погибшая колония.

И, конечно, морские ежи. В отделении даже шло эпичное пари: «Кто первым надёргает 200 игл». А вчерашний потерпевший, пока Дэнни обрабатывал ему пятку (мечтая о законе про принудительный маникюр для мужчин), отвлёкся от жалобного хныканья и ущипнул медсестру за попу. За добавленный в рецепт совет в следующий раз сесть на ежа яйцами Дэнни ещё и выговор получил.

Будто он хотел, чтобы люди травмировались каким-нибудь сложным и занимательным способом…

Конечно, нет.

Ну, может, совсем немного.

После переезда из Бостона было сложно. Слишком сложно. Иногда он думал, что ад именно такой: невыносимая жара, скука, повсеместная тупость и его дочь в слишком открытом купальнике.

— Сегодня мне повезёт, сегодня мне повезёт, — бормочет своё привычное Дэнни, глубоко вдыхает и толкает дверь приёмного покоя.

На ближайшей кушетке полуголая малолетка в истерике требует сделать что-то с её вчера ещё белоснежной кожей.

Мозги точно не идут в комплекте с ногами.

Дэнни закатывает глаза и собирается посоветовать ей продать дизайнерскую сумку и купить тонну солнцезащитного крема и витамины (вдруг поможет?), но его отвлекают невнятные ругательства. Штора возле кровати в конце зала странно натягивается, будто ещё немного — и на свет появится Чужой. Или Хищник. Дэнни всегда их путал. Звуковое сопровождение соответствует.

Он быстро подходит и резко отдёргивает тяжёлую ткань.

— Здесь, вообще-то, работать пытаются!

На него не обращают внимания. Двое действительно больших мужчин пыхтят, ругаются на гавайском и что-то делают с практически погребённым под ними человеком.

Размахивая одними ножницами в четыре руки.

— Немедленно отойдите от пациента! — требует Дэнни, не надеясь на особый успех. Хорошо, хоть инопланетное вторжение отменяется.

Его слушаются моментально, что, на самом деле, удивительно. Может, они и не собирались покромсать его пациента и оставить истекать кровью. Кап-кап-кап. Это было бы достаточно оригинальное убийство.

Дэнни одёргивает себя и бегло осматривает мужчину на кушетке. На первый взгляд всё в порядке.

— Добрый день, я доктор Уильямс, что вас беспокоит, — заученно тарабанит Дэнни, внимательнее оглядывая пациента. У того крепкое телосложение человека, который занимается спортом. И да, определённо, силовые тренировки. Практически военный ёжик тёмных волос и трёхдневная щетина. Правильные черты и прикушенная губа.

— Ничего, — недовольно цедит мужчина и отворачивается.

Толстяки по обе стороны кушетки снова начинают что-то тараторить. На лысинах от напряжения появляется испарина.

— Джентльмены, по очереди, пожалуйста, — призывает Дэнни, и тот, что в жёлтой футболке — на ней действительно изображение креветки с человеческим лицом? — жестом затыкает спутника.

— Камекона приветствует тебя. У нашего брата МакГарретта проблемы с ногой, — он небрежно машет рукой в районе коленной чашечки лежащего. — Он упрямился, но мы привезли его, а потом — пытались отрезать штанину.

— Что, мистер МакГарретт боится потерять невинность и держится за свои штаны до последнего? — спрашивает Дэнни.

Он так устал, и очередной мачо, не желающий признаваться в проигрыше медузе, вызывает желание напиться.

— За своей невинностью следи, коротышка, — отвечают с койки.

А теперь Дэнни начинает злиться. Он узнает взгляд МакГарретта. Это взгляд человека, судорожно боящегося больниц. Именно такие дети начинают вопить, увидев белый халат даже на мороженщице, а такие взрослые нелегально покупают лекарства, лишь бы не идти за рецептами.

И Дэнни просто обязан отомстить за «коротышку».

— Я уверен, что не мне вам рассказывать про важность и необходимость своевременной медицинской помощи, — менторским тоном начинает он. — Лихорадка, заражение крови, отмирание тканей и в конечном счёте — ампутация.

МакГарретт бледнеет.

— Раз ваш брат не может поступить как взрослый человек, мы все должны ему помочь. Приступайте! — воодушевлённо командует Дэнни.

Ножницы щёлкают. Судя по икрам, МакГарретт бегает и, скорее всего, отлично плавает.

Повязка, украшенная кокетливым бантиком, — неожиданность. На белоснежном бинте проступает небольшое пятнышко крови, и Дэнни понимает, что грёбаные медузы тут точно ни при чём.

Он подзывает медсестру, берёт ножницы — хирургические намного удобнее — и двумя движениями срезает бинт. Под ним — месиво из кожи, мяса и крови. Дэнни готов поставить машину на то, что это сквозное пулевое ранение мягких тканей.

Это как распаковывать подарок на Рождество. Первый за три месяца случай действительно не бытового насилия, и Дэнни хочется поцеловать волосатое колено. Азартно перебирая инструменты на тележке, он краем глаза замечает чем-то недовольную шефа Джефферсон.

Камекона уговаривает МакГарретта не смотреть на скальпели и пытается впихнуть ему бутылку воды.

— Может, не надо? — неожиданно робко спрашивает тот.

Дэнни предпочитает его игнорировать.

Внезапно что-то мелькает перед глазами, и руку обжигает боль. Удар выбивает пинцет из руки, и тот, отскакивая, падает в метре от них. Все смотрят на него и молчат.

МакГарретт даже не выглядит виноватым. Он не опускает руку, застывая в нелепой обороняющейся позе. И хмыкает.

Дэнни не успевает даже подумать, как вода из бутылки уже вылита. Капли скатываются по лицу МакГарретта и падают на облепившую пресс футболку.

А после этого — они дерутся.

2.

— Юх-у-у!

Каталки пролетают мимо, и Дэнни ещё сильнее вжимается в стену.

Еженедельные соревнования больницы по скоростному вождению каталок в самом разгаре — полуфинал. Робертсон из общей хирургии (на каталке — медсестра Джулия — 112 фунтов с физраствором) выступает против Ли из дерматологии (аптекарь Кора — 114 фунтов и чудовищное самомнение).

Шансов у Ли нет. Как часто в дерматологии используют каталки? Но он действительно старается.

— Уильямс! — Марк Рейес заканчивает считать деньги и решает понадоедать Дэнни своим присутствием. — В следующий раз тебе стоит участвовать: тёмная лошадка внесёт в ставки приятное оживление.

— Воздержусь, сильнее бега я ненавижу только плаванье, — Дэнни решает не говорить, что сразу после бега в этом списке — Марк.

— Ну, — ухмыляется тот, — наверное, правильно. Нечего смущать народ.

Рейес отступает на полшага и демонстративно смотрит Дэнни пониже спины.

— Ты только представь эти позы на старте…

На четвёртом месте списка — униформа. Дэнни действительно ненавидит хирургические костюмы. Даже не из-за шуток про блондинок в голубом, а потому, что его задница в них выглядит слишком выдающейся.

Хорошо, что он не медбрат — Пуа на работе похож на огромную зефирку. Зефирку, которая будет последним, что ты увидишь в этой жизни.

Дэнни быстро шагает назад и наступает Рейесу на ногу. Шипение звучит райской музыкой.

Окей, сейчас Дэнни готов признать, что для врача он слишком упивается чужими страданиями.

— Ещё один такой намёк, и ты станешь пациентом.

— Нельзя быть таким жестоким, доктор Уильямс.

Сигнал пейджера мешает показать, что такое настоящая жестокость. Читая сообщение, Дэнни молча отворачивается и спешит в приёмную. «Ну что за день такой, я же сегодня не дежурный», — проносится в голове. Он открывает дверь, поднимает голову и останавливается под взглядом Стива МакГарретта.

Лейтенанта-коммандера, главы спецотряда «Пять-О», заносчивого мудак и человека, попросившего не выгонять доктора Уильямса после драки с пациентом.

Возле кушетки сидит девушка и, судя по всему, уговаривает МакГарретта немного потерпеть и не сбегать из больницы. Интересно, она, как и предыдущие сопровождающие, называет его братом?

Дэнни вспоминает их прошлую встречу, и ему хочется спрятаться в родильном отделении. Молодые мамочки его любят. Но Дэнни — мужчина, к тому же, перестав быть молодыми мамочками, они бросят его, найдут себе богатого козла и, забрав дочь, переедут на Гавайи. Так что можно и не начинать.

— Добрый день, я доктор Дэнни Уильямс, что вас беспокоит, — привычно начинает Дэнни.

— Добрый день, — девушка встаёт и протягивает ему руку. — Офицер Коно Калакауа, приятно познакомиться.

Она немного выше его и удивительно… поджара. Судя по мышечному тонусу, Калакауа часто бегает с начальником.

— Взаимно, офицер Калакауа.

— Называйте меня Коно, — улыбка у неё удивительная. — Я наслышана о вас, и, судя по всему, встречаться мы будем часто.

На койке возмущённо сопят.

— Часто? — переспрашивает Дэнни.

— Коно, перестань, — МакГарретт таки решает вступить в беседу.

Но они его игнорируют. Это так приятно.

— Стив согласился поехать только в этот госпиталь и только к доктору, что принимал его в прошлый раз. Думаю, вы смогли найти к нему подход, — объясняет Коно.

— Да… — тянет Дэнни, — думаю, его просто нужно было немного охладить. Называйте меня по имени.

Приободрившись, он подходит ближе к Стиву, твёрдо решив в случае попытки распускания рук сломать ему нос. В конце концов, он может вправить его на раз-два.

— Что случилось сегодня?

— Мы думаем, что у него могут быть сломаны несколько рёбер, — после недолгого молчания отвечает Коно. — Он… столкнулся с лошадью.

Дэнни ей не верит.

— Прошу прощения, но коммандер в слишком хорошем состоянии для столкнувшегося с лошадью.

— Это была не лошадь, — рычит МакГарретт. — Я просто неудачно упал во время задержания.

— Это была лошадь, — настаивает Коно. — Просто ненастоящая. Знаете, Дэнни, эти симпатичные деревянные лошадки на каруселях, которые ещё крутятся в два ряда?

Он знает, но не понимает, как могут быть связаны сломанные рёбра, преступник и детские аттракционы.

— То есть ты говоришь, что подрался с кем-то на карусели? А в процессе столкнулся с лошадью?.. Сегодня же суббота! Все карусели в городе облеплены вопящими детьми. Ты о чём думал вообще?

— Было бы лучше упустить убийцу?! — возмущается МакГарретт.

— Было бы лучше не подпускать его к детям!

— Он работал воспитателем в детском саду, — быстро вставляет Коно.

Дэнни берёт себя в руки.

— Стив, — послав официоз к чёрту, ласково начинает он. — Ты же понимаешь, что последствия такого поступка могли оказаться печальными?

МакГарретт сидит молча и дуется. Дэнни думает, что он прямо как большой испуганный ребёнок, который ждал зубную фею, а оказался у стоматолога.

— Тебе нужно сделать рентген, а потом вернуться с результатами ко мне.

— Обойдусь. Со мной всё в порядке. Если тебе хочется поиграть в доктора, можешь просто перевязать меня и выписать обезболивающие, — предлагает Стив.

— Какая взрослая позиция, — язвит Дэнни, — не зря тебе доверяют жизни людей, ты просто идеальный выбор. Взрослый, ответственный, вежливый…

Его несёт, и он ничего не может с этим сделать. Да и не хочет, потому что мудак просто нарывается на выволочку.

— …и знают ли граждане США, что на самом деле ты — хамоватый невежа, панически боящийся больниц? Твоя страховка покрывает психотерапевта? Ещё несколько таких визитов — и я его тебе оплачу!

Коно просто умирает со смеху.

— Предательница, — говорит Стив. — Ладно, нужен рентген — будет рентген. Только быстро, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — соглашается Дэнни. — Я лично тебя туда свожу и даже могу подержать за ручку.

Это плохая идея. Возле аппарата Стив как-то собирается, по-военному быстро сдирает с себя футболку и с невозмутимым видом ложится, следуя всем указаниям. Будто не замечая восхищённого взгляда рентгенолога.

Дэнни её понимает. Ему нужно срочно с кем-то познакомиться. Полуголый Стив, безусловно… горяч. Интересно, у всех морских котиков есть татуировки?

Продолжая думать о татуировках, он смотрит снимки, накладывает фиксирующую повязку и даёт рекомендации. Дэнни так глубоко погружается в мысли, что не сразу понимает, что Коно рядом нет. А Стив держит его за руку.

Держит его за руку!

Дэнни набирает воздух для гневной тирады, но его отпускают.

— Ты сам предложил, — самодовольно усмехается Стив.

3.

— А потом Мистер Киска прыгнул прямо на стол и украл рыбку, которую я как раз готовила! Прыг-прыг, а изо рта у него только хвостик торчит… — рассказывала, сверкая глазами, чересчур бодрая для своих семидесяти пяти лет старушка.

— Да-да, мисс Мастерс, а через час… Мистер Киска принёс соседского попугая, и вам пришлось быстро закапывать его на заднем дворе, — выговорить глупую кличку было сложно.

— Доктор! Вы такой шалун! — Мисс Мастерс кокетливо грозит ему пальцем. — Откуда вы это знаете?

— Догадался, — Дэнни пытается побыстрее заполнить бумаги и отправить пациентку домой. Страдающая от артрита и наслаждающаяся склерозом мисс Мастерс уже второй раз приходит за рецептом и в третий рассказывает про светоч своей жизни — Мистера Киску.

Он не хотел бы встретить этого кота в тёмной подворотне.

Выпроводив старушку, Дэнни на несколько секунд задумывается, как можно было умудриться так влипнуть.

— За что мне всё это? — интересуется он у потолка, крутясь на стуле. — Попасть в общую терапию!

Наверное, не стоило злить шефа Джефферсон. Ему припомнили всё: вечно недовольный вид, игнорирование потребностей пациентов, облитого водой МакГарретта…

— Ты вообще думал, кто перед тобой?! — орала шеф. — Не думай, что ваши обжимания в рентгенкабинете тебя извиняют! Надо держать себя в руках, Уильямс!

Потыкав его во все прегрешения (как тыкали Мистера Киску в убитую птичку), Джефферсон с улыбкой заявила, что на две недели одолжила его общей терапии:

— Приступаешь прямо сейчас, отказаться нельзя. Если через 15 минут не будешь на приёме — срок увеличивается на неделю.

И вот теперь Дэнни выписывает рецепты, вправляет пальцы, вынимает проглоченные ложки, помогает отличить грипп от похмелья… Ему даже пришлось прочитать две лекции о контрацепции!

Ну, по крайней мере, он мог надеть любимый галстук. Утешив себя этой мыслью, Дэнни распахивает дверь и зовет:

— Следующий!

Миниатюрная блондинка подхватывает сумочку и направляется к кабинету. А за её спиной с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом сидит Стив МакГарретт.

В парадной форме ВМС.

И в фуражке.

Рядом с ним — низенький азиат в очках и клетчатой рубашке. Дэнни замечает, как он устало вздыхает и протягивает Стиву коробку бумажных салфеток, а тот натренированным движением вытягивает одну и прижимает к носу. Красному, опухшему и сопливому. 

Смотрится просто потрясающе.

Четыре часа пролетают незаметно. Дэнни с ласковой улыбкой вызывает к себе человека за человеком, отложив папку с фамилией МакГарретта на край стола.

К сожалению, пациенты заканчиваются, и его приходится позвать в кабинет. Правда, вначале Дэнни выслушивает жалобы уборщицы на головные боли, не обращая внимания на пышущего гневом Стива.

Сопровождающий заходит в кабинет и величественно кивает:

— Доктор Макс Бергман. Приятно познакомиться.

— Доктор Уильямс. И вы пришли потому что?.. — Дэнни знает, что к самому пациенту обращаться бесполезно. А так и суть скорее узнаешь, и посмеяться можно. Бергман не разочаровывает.

— По моему мнению, здоровью коммандера повредила засада в мясных цехах, а если быть более конкретным — пребывание на холодном полу в течение сорока-пятидесяти минут под прикрытием замороженной коровьей туши. Но так как коммандер «не нуждается в советах любителя резать трупы», то он отправился к настоящему доктору.

Стив выглядит немного пристыженным.

— Просто так взял и отправился? — в Дэнни говорит опыт.

— Конечно! — заверяет Макс и после драматической паузы продолжает. — После того, как я сказал ему, что не собираюсь отдавать отчёты по последнему делу человеку, который ставит всех под угрозу. Ведь нельзя игнорировать столь пугающие симптомы. Вдруг это свиной грипп?

Не засмеяться тяжело, но Дэнни честно старается.

— Коммандер понял всю серьёзность ситуации, а также то, что громкие голосовые сигналы не помогут, и ответственно согласился отправиться в госпиталь.

Да, Стив должен был знатно орать.

— Я же, как настоящий друг, отправился вместе с ним, чтобы поддержать в случае смертельного диагноза. После этих слов коммандер надел форму, позвонил сестре, и вот мы тут, — заканчивает Макс, после чего садится и достаёт книгу.

Дэнни уже не пытается сдерживаться.

— Перестань высмеивать мои страдания, это было ужасно! Он шантажировал меня перед всем полицейским управлением, — стонет Стив. — Это обычная простуда, через неделю всё пройдёт.

— А если лечиться, то через несколько дней, — Дэнни начинает выписывать рецепт. — И часто ты обнимаешься с мясными тушами?

— Нет, чаще всего я угрожаю людям оружием.

— Довольно предсказуемо.

Стив выглядит обиженным, но улыбается и с вызовом добавляет:

— Ну, иногда я удивляю преступников, привязывая их к капоту, или закидывая к акулам.

Он улыбается и поднимает бровь, будто спрашивая: «Ну, что ты теперь сделаешь?».

Сейчас по нему и не скажешь, что с докторами ему не комфортно, но Дэнни знает, как это исправить. Он подходит к шкафу, цепляет самое зверское выражение лица и поворачивается, держа в руке (не зря принёс!) ампутационный нож.

— Пациент, скажите «а»! Ну или просто высуньте язык…

Макс смеётся, книга в его руках на мгновение дёргается, и Дэнни успевает прочесть «…триббл, наручники и офицер Ухура».

Бледный МакГарретт шепчет:

— Ненавижу тебя…

— Ты первый начал.

4.

Они ничего не успевают.

Среди шума не слышно даже себя, и Дэнни приходится орать. Хорошо, что Пуа все понимает.

Кем нужно быть, чтобы подорвать торговый центр?

Дэнни готов лечить ожоги медуз до конца своей жизни, лишь бы всё это прекратилось.

Он заканчивает с девочкой (открытый перелом большой берцовой кости), и её увозят. Подъезжает очередная карета скорой помощи, и они бегут навстречу.

Дэнни мало кого знает на Гавайях, и почти все работают вместе с ним, но он безумно боится наткнуться на знакомое, залитое кровью, лицо. О боже, Рейчел невозможно дозвониться, и он не знает, куда собиралась пойти после школы Грейс.

Лучше бы он работал в терапии. Это трусливая мысль, но она возвращается к нему снова и снова. Он бы записал лекцию о контрацептивах на диктофон и просто включал бы при случае, а с остальным разобраться легко. Стив приходил бы лечить насморк, и Дэнни не пугал бы его хирургическими инструментами в обмен на рассказы про Коно под прикрытием.

— Мужчина, 38 лет, сквозные огнестрельные ранения брюшной полости. Стабилизирован.

— Пуа, операционную для лапаротомии, — командует Дэнни, скользя взглядом по плечу раненого и пытаясь вспомнить, где он видел такую татуировку раньше.

Голова отказывается работать, он может думать только о том, повреждена ли селезёнка и какой анестезиолог может быть сейчас свободен. Сосредоточившись, он вглядывается в бледное лицо и орёт:

— Вызовите ко мне Джефферсон! Срочно!

Через полчаса, убедившись в том, что этот везучий сукин сын выживет, Дэнни успокаивается. Можно было справиться и без шефа, но Джефферсон — чёртова богиня общей хирургии, и она любит Стива. С ней — намного спокойнее.

Она отходит от стола и командует:

— Зашивайте, я закончила. И да — Уильямс! На первый раз я тебя прощаю. Но, учитывая ваши тисканья, не смей подходить к МакГарретту со скальпелем, если с ним случается что-то, требующее общего наркоза.

Дэнни не находит в себе сил спорить. Он накладывает швы как можно аккуратнее и жалеет об отсутствии опыта в пластике.

Позже он моет руки и, выходя в коридор, сталкивается с плачущей женщиной. Она размазывает слёзы по щекам, пытается собрать растрёпанные черные волосы и, всхлипывая, спрашивает:

— Что там, доктор? Вы вышли так быстро…

— Брюшную полость режут быстро, — устало отвечает Дэнни. — Всё в порядке, не переживайте. Операция прошла успешно. Вечером вы сможете навестить мистера МакГарретта.

Женщина хватает его за локоть и начинает бормотать:

— Вы же знаете про бомбу в торговом центре, они хотели подорвать ещё одну, мы вышли на них, но потом Стив…

Дэнни слушает рассказ об очередном подвиге, пока за женщиной не приходит Джефферсон и не уговаривает «малышку Кейт» отдохнуть.

Вечером он проходит мимо палаты МакГарретта. Возле кровати сидит Кейт. Дэнни видит, как ей хочется взять лежащего за руку.

Он смотрит несколько минут и идёт домой, продолжая привычный для себя в последнее время диалог с воображаемым Стивом.

— Неужели так сложно надеть бронежилет, идя в логово террористов? На острове нет спецназа? Знаешь, такие люди, — они ещё бегают в шлемах и с гранатами. Как можно быть настолько безмозглым? Адреналина не хватает?

Хотя это, скорее, монолог:

— Почему я должен ковыряться в твоих внутренностях, а потом успокаивать твою жену, девушку, или кто она там? Я такого не хочу. Иди к чёрту, МакГарретт.

5.

Иногда ему кажется, что Рейчел, как любая уважающая себя бывшая жена, хочет испортить ему жизнь. Как иначе объяснить, что в редкий для него выходной Грейс поехала на экскурсию? С самого утра и очень внезапно.

Дэнни мается со скуки: выходить под гавайское солнце желания нет, убираться дольше получаса в комнате размером десять на шесть шагов несколько проблематично, а серьёзно напиться не получится — Джефферсон каждое утро не только тщательно допрашивает его («Чудесный день доктор Уильямс! Как ваши дела?»), но и обнюхивает.

Дэнни не нравятся злопамятные женщины.

Он долго раздумывает, не посмотреть ли ему «Дневник памяти». Да, это наверняка будет ужасно, но Грейс любит этот фильм и постоянно про него говорит. Дэнни даже включает проигрыватель, но от добровольной пытки его спасает громкий стук в дверь.

Требовательный.

Предвещающий неприятности.

За дверью — Стив. Он стоит, тяжело опираясь на улыбающегося мужчину, который смутно кого-то напоминает. Через мгновенье Дэнни узнаёт одну из улыбок Коно Калакауа.

— Простите за беспокойство. Детектив Чин Хо Келли, приятно познакомиться.

Стив глупо улыбается и начинает потихоньку сползать. Келли его подхватывает.

— Мы можем зайти? — ровным голосом интересуется он, не двигаясь с места.

Дэнни застывает. Он не дурак и понимает, что стоит только извиниться, сослаться на срочные дела, закрыть дверь — и Стив исчезнет и больше никогда не появится. А Дэнни перестанет волноваться о его здоровье, психике и отношениях с Кейт. Дэнни отходит от двери.

— Конечно. Посади его на диван.

— Благодарю, — Келли ловко подтаскивает Стива к дивану, неаккуратно стряхивает с себя. И говорит так, будто Дэнни прошёл тест на доверие:

— Называй меня Чин.

Дэнни замечает, что рубашка Стива странно топорщится на груди — совсем как у трансвестита со слетевшим лифчиком, которому он вправлял вывих на прошлой неделе. И хотя ему нравится улыбаться Стиву, ответная улыбка смущает его как врача — слишком уж радостная и глупая.

— Ударили по голове, — реагирует Чин на вопросительный взгляд, — и думаю, что порез слишком глубокий для простой повязки.

— Почему вы не отвезли его в больницу? — Дэнни наливает стакан воды и вручает Стиву несколько таблеток. Оксикодон — не самый лучший вариант, особенно при возможном сотрясении, но Дэнни рад, что у него есть хотя бы это, а интуиция подсказывает, что удар по голове не причинил вреда. Был бы мозг — другое дело.

— Я пытался, — отвечает Келли, — мне было по пути, я обещал встретиться с женой, ты должен её знать — Малия Вейнкрофт.

— И что же вам помешало? — Дэнни действительно интересно. Он достаёт аптечку и вспоминает — да, Малия говорила, что её муж — полицейский.

— Мне не стоило разговаривать с ней по громкой связи: Стив услышал про выходной его «ворчливого доктора» и сказал, что из машины не выйдет. А силой вытаскивать раненого начальника — такой цирк я устроить не готов.

— Это Коно отправила нас сюда, и адрес она пробила, — ябедничает Стив. — Я бы потерпел, не хотелось тебя беспокоить.

— Я уже смирился со своей печальной участью, — отвечает Дэнни. — Выбьешь у Джефферсон другой выходной.

— По рукам, — Стив кое-как стягивает с себя рубашку и брезгливо сваливает на пол кучу тряпок в багровых разводах.

— Это похоже на остатки простыни, — замечает Дэнни, рассматривая порез — он пересекает практически всю левую грудную мышцу, кровь уже почти не идёт, но нужно зашивать. Хорошо, что у него есть шовный материал и иголка нужного размера.

— Угадал. Вначале я спустился по ней с третьего этажа, а потом и кровь остановить смог, — Стив прикасается к пальцам Дэнни.

— Ты абсолютно сумасшедший, — возмущённо ответить не получается, воркующие нотки удивляют Дэнни. — Можно хотя бы попытаться себя поберечь.

— Меня ждёт жена, — вмешивается забытый Чин, — я пойду.

После его ухода Стив перестаёт глупо улыбаться. Обезболивающее наконец действует, и Дэнни приступает.

Он очищает рану и начинает зашивать. Кожа Стива горячая и влажная. Жёсткие волоски на груди задевают запястье, и Дэнни щекотно. Ему кажется, что он чувствует движение воздуха в лёгких Стива.

Вдох, выдох.

Дэнни накладывает швы небрежно, размашисто. Стиву идут шрамы.

Стив разглядывает инструменты с любопытством.

— Знаешь, эти железки теперь кажутся даже… эротичными.

— Я подарю тебе набор «Собери себя сам» и форму медсестры.

— Ладно. Только учти — её наденешь ты.

— Прекрати, иначе я зашью порез крестиком, а поверх вышью «придурок».

— Если тебе это доставит удовольствие, то можешь так сделать, — соглашается Стив.

Этот человек просто ужасен.

Дэнни чувствует, как краснеет и отводит глаза. Он почти закончил; тяжёлый запах Стива, перекатывающиеся мышцы и — главное — слова. Ему безумно нравится всё это.

Он перевязывает Стива, бинта не хватает, хоть простынь рви. И, не удержавшись, завязывает кокетливый бантик — как тот, что был на колене.

— Я вижу, тебе нравятся милые вещички, — замечает Стив огромного плюшевого зайца.

— Подарок для дочери, — объясняет Дэнни и начинает складывать аптечку.

— Дочери? — подбадривает Стив.

— Ой, только не надо делать вид, что ты ещё не собрал на меня досье. Про твою паранойю даже в больничной карточке написано. Представляю, какой у тебя оружейный склад под кроватью, — продолжает Дэнни уже с кухни.

— При случае — покажу, — обещают ему.

Когда Дэнни возвращается, Стив спит, развалившись на диване и прижимая к целому плечу зайца.

Не удержавшись, Дэнни подходит и гладит следы от пуль внизу живота.

+1.

— Это просто ушиб: несколько дней покоя, мазь — и рука будет в полном порядке, — успокаивает Дэнни истеричную мамашу, чей сын свалился с домика на дереве. Первый для него случай на острове: тут подростки предпочитают падать с сёрфов.

С последнего появления Стива прошло уже две недели.

Чёртов МакГарретт тихо сопел всю ночь и не проснулся утром, когда Дэнни собирался на работу. Он оставил ему ключи и записку с просьбой запихнуть их под коврик. Красть в квартире было нечего.

Когда он вернулся, кухня была завалена продуктами (будь он диетологом — выписывал бы пациентам что-то подобное), но всё пиво исчезло. Надпись зубной пастой на зеркале в ванной: «Думай о здоровье!», показала, насколько весело было ударенному идиоту.

Диван пах Стивом несколько дней.

— Уильямс! — внезапно орет Джефферсон. — Что за вечное страдание на лице? Не дают?

— А говорят, что от вас муж ушёл — не выдержал всё-таки? — молчать в ответ на подколки шефа Дэнни физически не может.

— Туда ему и дорога. А что, интересуешься? Захотел основать клуб разбитых сердец, чтобы хоть кому-то поплакаться?

Дэнни представляет себя прижатым к мощной груди Джефферсон и ужасается.

— Не кривись так, не трону. Иди переодевайся и сваливай — считай, что отработал уже.

— О чём ты? — осторожно спрашивает Дэнни. С Джефферсон станется и уволить таким оригинальным способом.

— Вот зануда! Что, выходной не нужен? Сходи на свидание, что ли. Всё! Вали, вали отсюда, — махнув рукой, шеф разворачивается и отправляется наводить ужас на кого-то другого.

Выяснять, что на неё нашло — глупо. Дэнни быстро переодевается, забирает вещи и идёт на выход. С утра была пробка, и машину пришлось оставить в двух кварталах — ему предстоит прогулка под полуденным солнцем.

На бровке у центрального выхода сидит Стив.

— Опять что-то случилось? — Дэнни быстро подходит к нему. — Кто тебя привёз?

— Всё в порядке. Я же обещал выбить выходной, — мягко улыбается Стив, — начальство послало тебя на свидание?

Дэнни так рад его видеть: Стив — то, что ему сейчас надо. Но он не собирается сразу раскрывать такой козырь.

— Ты считаешь, что так приглашают на свидания? — Дэнни стукает Стива по голове. — Ты бы ещё меня оглушил и утащил в пещеру. Нормальные люди звонят и приглашают на ужин. На чём ты приехал? Мне нужно отогнать машину домой.

Стив поднимается на ноги и кивает в сторону, где, задорно отблёскивая чёрным боком, стоит его, Дэнни Уильямса, машина!

— Ты украл мою машину? Ты вообще больной?! — Дэнни бежит к машине и начинает искать следы взлома (и на всякий случай — пулевые отверстия).

— Конечно, нет! — возмущается Стив. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же полицейский!

Он роется в кармане и достаёт ключи.

— О боже, ты — псих! — смеётся Дэнни. — Ты взломал мой шкафчик и украл мои ключи! Не понимаю, почему ещё не пишу на тебя заявление. Нам придётся ходить к психотерапевту вдвоём. Я уже представляю, как буду рассказывать о первом знакомстве…

Его целуют, и Дэнни решает подумать о психотерапевтах позже. Если нужно будет — походят.

В конце концов, Стив может бросить кого-то к акулам ради него, а это немалого стоит.


End file.
